


teasing, hugs & kisses

by yoonyul4eva



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonyul4eva/pseuds/yoonyul4eva
Summary: it's jinsoul day everyone! wish jinsoul a happy birthday or i d-word.here's a one-shot of the members showering her with affection and love <33
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Im Yeojin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi
Kudos: 65





	teasing, hugs & kisses

Filming that V-Live with her sub-unit members was more fun than Jinsoul had expected it to be. She remembers how she didn’t get to celebrate her birthday last year because of certain issues; they did have the cake her mother brought her though.

Today… today has been weird.

Unlike her usual tsundere self, Jungeun has been extremely affectionate and clingy towards her. She laughed extra loudly at Jinsoul’s lame jokes and pathetic attempts to be funny. Instead of those frowns and irritated grunts that Jungeun gives, she gives Jinsoul playful punches against her shoulder and chest. Decorating the cake with Jungeun and Yerim had made her heart warm – every moment she spends with the members is more treasured than the last. The long hiatus and major slump they went through as a whole had done quite a number on Jinsoul; worried that they could possibly disband and go their separate ways. For most of them, it’d be a nightmare, with their dreams crushed beneath the rubble.

“Unnie… don’t you think Jungeun-unnie is acting weird?” Yerim whispers to her, hugging her arm.

Jinsoul gives a vivid nod, her default expression replacing the frown on her face. She’s trying to figure out the reasoning behind it. “You took the words right out of my mouth, Yerimmie.”

As they’re walking back to the van, Jungeun is still significantly high and excited over something. She has a smile that isn’t phased by anything, not even the sound of their manager nagging – that in itself is weird.

“Maybe she just wants to treat you nicely, Unnie. Tomorrow is your birthday, after all.” Yerim grins, poking the older girl’s chubby cheek. She knows these two members have a rather odd relationship, teasing each other till one of them breaks. “Aren’t you the one who always complains about Jungeun-unnie not giving you attention though?”

Her cheeks flush a tomato red immediately, knowing that the other members also know about this. Truth be told, Jungeun does give her attention, just not as much as Jinsoul wanted. In a group of twelve members, Jinsoul can boldly say that she’s fine with not being in the spotlight much. They have funny members, charismatic ones, smart ones and they’re different in every way. Even with all the diverse charms they have, Jinsoul finds herself drawn to Jungeun more. Perhaps it’s the way Jungeun simply knows how to make her happy, or how Jungeun seems mature beyond her years. Sometimes, being around Jungeun makes Jinsoul feel like the younger one and she enjoys it very much.

Being apart of the same subunit, Yerim obviously notices more than the other members do. She has seen their push-pull antics, sometimes so obvious she finds it odd that no one else sees it. Then again, some of them might just keep silent because they like the chaos.

“Unnie! Hurry, I want to sit next to you!”

_This is getting REALLY strange._

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

“Jinsoul-ah! Come and have something to eat!”

Furrowing her brows at Sooyoung’s over-enthusiasm, Jinsoul decides not to question her member’s odd behavior. She had spent most of her birthday with her family back home, and only arrived home after dinner. She has no clue what she was expecting but this certainly isn’t it. The woman spends most of the time teasing her and calling her all sorts of funny names, so imagine Jinsoul’s surprise every time that _doesn’t_ happen. That being said, Sooyoung does have her occasional clingy moments as well; it can get worse than Jungeun sometimes.

“Jinsoul!” Sooyoung yells out again, coming out of the kitchen in the apron that she claimed _was so ugly, she’d burn it before ever wearing it_ and was also given by none other than Jinsoul herself. “I prepared your favourites with Vivi-unnie! Come and eat now!”

Before Jinsoul could resist or even make an effort to go and change out of her clothes, she’s pulled to the dining room and sat in front of what she might describe as a feast. The constant seaweed soup, japchae, rice cakes, chicken feet… the likes of it all.

“Oh, you’re back?” Vivi comes out of the kitchen too, untying her apron.

Jinsoul nods with a smile, holding onto the eldest member’s hands tightly. She was actually expecting Vivi to make something for her birthday just like she had done for the other members; just a tiny bit of hope, that’s all. Of course if Vivi was too tired to whip something up, she won’t make a big deal out of it – there’s no obligation to do so.

“Thank you, Unnie! Come and have some too.”

Sooyoung stares with a slack jaw as Jinsoul tugs Vivi to sit beside her, almost as if she wasn’t the first one to greet the younger girl. She intentionally lets out a tiny scoff, hoping that Jinsoul would acknowledge her effort and ask for her to eat together. Although Jinsoul is well known for binge buying food for the members during events or practices, Sooyoung’s schedule and tummy just don’t seem to appreciate it. When Jinsoul bought donuts for the group last Christmas, she had to go back home for a small gathering before regrouping with them… only to find out _someone else_ had eaten an extra donut. During her filming for fact in star, Jinsoul had brought the rest of yyxy out for lunch.

Donut-stealer got to eat twice her share all the time.

AHEM!

Vivi reflexively snorts at the not-so-subtle interruption, making a show of feeding Jinsoul some of the beef slices Sooyoung had grilled. She isn’t one for drama but she sure loves a good twist.

“Jung Jinsoul! Are you not going to offer me some too?!”

“No. I’m a piece of cake, and I’m very easy to beat. I’m the worst among us in Kartrider, I have the lamest jokes, I look dorky with bangs… Also… I sometimes eat too much so I become a blob on the sofa, so now I’m going to eat and be a blob until tomorrow morning.”

Sooyoung feels her entire body heat up at the amount of comments Jinsoul is spilling without mercy; these are all the things she has said at least once. She can’t think of anything to say, the urge to stomp her feet and tell Jinsoul to stop bringing up all those passing comments. Instead, Sooyoung simply pouts and sits opposite the pair.

“Unnie, this is delicious!” Jinsoul exclaims, turning to face the eldest member in a fit of pettiness.

Now that they’re eating supper, Jinsoul observes as Jungeun, Yerim and Hyunjin takes their places at the table. She’s completely open to sharing the feast (except with Sooyoung), but all of them are just watching her with oddly creepy smiles. Jungeun still being in her strange mood and abundance of affection is sitting beside her; Hyunjin and Yerim on either side of Sooyoung helping themselves to the food. To put it simply, everyone else but Sooyoung are enjoying this pre-birthday supper.

“Unnie,” Jungeun pokes Jinsoul’s arm in an annoying fashion, “Feed me some.”

Jinsoul cocks a brow, “You’re being really weird. You’ve been clingy and needy the entire day, Jungeun. What’s the catch?”

See, Jinsoul should have stopped right there because Jungeun starts to stare at her with those puppy eyes and childish pout too. For the first time ever, Jinsoul can understand why Jungeun is younger than her.

“Fine, fine…”

That’s the second time Sooyoung has had to watch the other members being pampered by Jinsoul tonight, the latter not giving her a single glance throughout. She crosses her arms over her chest and rests her head on her arms, actually feeling the fatigue from all the cooking. Unable to explain the reason why Sooyoung feels the need to pamper Jinsoul more in the dorm, her heart always reminds her to be more sensitive around her same-aged friend. Too many times, Jinsoul has beaten herself up for the smallest things possible. Tonight was the perfect opportunity, stop the teasing and snarky remarks against Jinsoul… it’s still a failure.

“ _You’re not really mad at her, right?”_

_“When I have stayed mad at anyone for more than three hours?”_

Sooyoung smiles.

…

Until she realizes what’s going to happen next.

Oh no.

“ _I’M OLDER THAN YOU, SON HYEJOO! SHUT UP!”_

_“WELL, ACT LIKE IT THEN!”_

Everyone freezes in their positions, Jinsoul in the midst of shoveling rice into her mouth. She wonders if she had just misheard those words being yelled from the other room. Just hearing those two have an argument is surreal, because that never happens. Even if it does, Chaewon does _not_ yell at Hyejoo in that manner. She gets along with their fussy baby the easiest and seems to understand every single action Hyejoo does. Arguing on the night a few hours before Jinsoul’s birthday? That’s even more… unpredictable.

“ _HEY, DON’T PUSH ME!”_

Jinsoul pushes her chair back right away, making a quick run for the bedroom. She’s affirmative they’re fighting over something trivial again; the one time they had argued was over Hyejoo being a sore loser. If they solved that one without much issues, she can solve this one too.

Slamming open the door, Jinsoul immediately steps between the two girls holding pillows. They had been smacking each other with their _weapons_ incessantly, and now Jinsoul was the one getting hit.

“Hyejoo! What the hell!”

“Park Chaewon, stop!”

Jiwoo, who had been in the bathroom, comes running into the room with blurry vision and her hair still bundled up in the towel. “What is happening here? I can hear you two from the toilet!”

Chaewon resists the urge to roll her eyes when she spots Hyejoo standing behind Jinsoul with her arms over her chest. The _audacity_ of that fussy child to act out like that, especially when Hyejoo is the one who picked a fight first. Here’s the whole truth; Chaewon was right, Hyejoo was wrong. It’s not difficult to come to that conclusion, because that has always been the case. Whenever there’s a tiny _mishap_ like this one, Hyejoo is involved more often than not. It’s been proven by past experiences that more excuses come out from Hyejoo rather than apologies, not that the girls aren’t already used to it but today is different.

It’s supposed to be a special day.

“Okay, calm down…”

It doesn’t take long for Jiwoo to get cut off with a pillow to her face.

“Unnie, she was being rude to me first!” Chaewon complains, hugging Jinsoul’s right arm.

Hyejoo huffs and moves from behind Jiwoo, making sure to tug on Jinsoul’s left arm. She cannot lose this fight too. “Unnie, you love me most too. I don’t argue unless it’s something I care about. Say I’m right and Chaewon-unnie is wrong!”

One by one, the other members enter the room and watch in slight horror as Jinsoul is pulled back and forth between the two young ones like a ragdoll. She has a confused look in her eyes and that major puppy pout, prompting the older members to try and help out with this tiny predicament. It was somewhat expected, because they had left the _hidden camera prank_ to be planned by the maknaes. No one knows how it resulted in this mess because _this_ was supposed to be for Jinsoul’s birthday. While the older ones try to help Jinsoul with holding Hyejoo, Chaewon is not being any more helpful by making faces at the taller one.

“This is ridiculous…”

Jungeun and Sooyoung exchange worried glances when neither Chaewon nor Hyejoo show any signs of backing down. Normally, they could care less because they knew how to solve their own problems but now, they’re pressuring Jinsoul to side with one.

Jinsoul leans in, holding Hyejoo tightly, “Hyejoo, please. I know you’re upset or whatever, but you must remember that Chaewon is older. Dropping honorifics does not mean disrespect.”

“Why don’t you ask Chaewon-unnie what she did?!” Hyejoo glares at the much shorter blonde.

It didn’t matter.

It really didn’t.

Because two minutes after that question, Jinsoul starts to cry. Tears roll down her cheeks sorrowfully, lips trembling as she lets go of the two younger members. She had come in with the intention of stopping the fight, not to make the other feel worse. With Hyejoo looking so upset and wronged at Jinsoul’s advice, she can’t help but feel like she made things worse instead. Jinsoul appreciates the text messages she had received in the group chat but ending her birthday like this is just sad.

“J-Jinsoul…”

While Sooyoung and Jungeun don’t waste time in using the remaining pillows against the two culprits, Hyunjin, Yerim and Yeojin rush to comfort the big crybaby in front of them. Vivi holds onto her aching head, planting herself onto the computer chair.

No wonder she had a bad feeling about this, even if it was Jinsoul’s birthday.

A cute prank, one that would result in Jinsoul being surprised and hopefully appreciative, has now caused their own birthday girl to start sobbing in front of them.

“Girls…”

“Ladies?”

“YAH! WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

Jinsoul has her arms tightly wound around Yeojin, feeling the previous stress and worry leave her body instantly. Her brain doesn’t register the familiar voice echoing in the room just yet, her back faced to the door.

Jungeun and Sooyoung drop the pillows immediately, flashing a nervous smile to the last visitor in the doorway. They had planned this along with the other members but forgot to inform her about the time.

“Jinsoul-ah.”

“Yes?”

“Jinsoul?”

“YES?!”

Almost all the members stand together in position, waiting for Jinsoul to turn around – save for Yeojin, who was stuck as the current support.

“H-Haseulie?”

“Hey, birthday girl.” Haseul grins, eyes turning into tiny crescents.

With bobbed hair all grown out in the way she was in pre-debut, Jinsoul can’t help but scan her same-aged friend from head to toe. _She looks so healthy and happy,_ was her first thought. When the news first dropped that Haseul would not be promoting with them and would be taking a subsequent hiatus, it felt like a piece of the group had left too. Being one of the oldest few, Jinsoul was worried they wouldn’t be able to manage the other members without the leader. Haseul had been the glue for all twelve of them, and she was born with the right traits for it all. Another important thing; Jinsoul had depended on her quite heavily too.

Haseul tries to shield her giggles when she realizes how much of a mess Jinsoul looked; no wonder Vivi had spammed her phone with messages a few minutes prior to her arrival.

“Aigoo… it’s still your birthday and you’re crying? Didn’t you cry on your birthday last year too?” Haseul puts the paper bag on the study table, approaching the taller girl. She lifts her hands to wipe away Jinsoul’s tears, cooing sounds being released unconsciously. “Don’t cry, Jindori, or else I won’t give you your present.”

It took a short while for Jinsoul to calm herself and stop sniffling, the latter being pushed into the bathroom to clean up. She had gone in with a pout, Jiwoo following to make sure she stopped crying.

“What happened to the hidden camera?”

Sooyoung points at Hyejoo straightaway, “ask her. She made Jinsoul cry after these two forced her to take their sides.”

Hyejoo glares at Sooyoung right after, mumbling some sort of curse under her breath. She goes to the corner of the room and takes out her own gift, albeit shabbily wrapped but a gift, nonetheless. Chaewon, on the other hand, _also_ heads to the same corner and does exactly the same – the only difference was which gift was put _in front_ of the other. Seeing as Hyejoo had gone first, she obviously won the little fight they had earlier on. They were being childish but the argument became bigger and bigger after some, not-so-nice comments entered the conversation. 

“Oh my God, you two argued over that?”

Chaewon sighs in response, “Sorry, Unnie. I’ll make it up to Jinsoul-unnie tomorrow or in the next few days. I guess we were just too excited over whose gift Jinsoul-unnie would see first.”

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to our Jindori_

_Happy birthday to you_

Jinsoul clasped her hands together and got ready to make her wish, only for a loud bang just outside the door.

“WAIT, UNNIE!”

“Heejin-ah! You were home?”

The girl had slept soundly throughout the whole mess that just happened…

“Happy birthday, Unnie!” Heejin cheerfully ignores the other members as she wraps her arms around Jinsoul from behind. Jiwoo literally pushes her way though the group and presses their cheeks together, placing a stuffed toy into Jinsoul’s hands, “I love you, Unnie.”

Sooyoung had playfully opted to go down on one knee with Jungeun following right after, offering Jinsoul a pair of matching earrings and matching bracelets respectively. Hyunjin and Heejin had gone with a brand-new set of pajamas to replace her god-awful lemon ones. Chaewon bought them yet another set of matching shorts, unfortunately pineapple-designed this time. Hyejoo went for a more logical stance and got a new pair of air-pods (with some help from her mother). Vivi had prepared tonight’s feast, which made up more than enough for a mere gift. Yeojin, under strict orders from everyone, chose to give Jinsoul flowers even though she specifically didn’t need to.

Haseul, as expected, bought flowers, baked a cake and brought some of her favourite wine over.

Gift after gift came, and Jinsoul finds herself in tears once she’s opened all her presents. There were thoughtful ones, fun ones and some that just allowed Jinsoul some form of relaxation.

And then Jinsoul realized; her wishes were fulfilled way before she noticed.

The moment this group was formed with all twelve members, Jinsoul had already gotten whatever she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> like clockwork: curiouscat.me/lostinsoul


End file.
